


I Might Have Inhaled You

by Jiksa



Series: Bloodstream 'Verse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Paddling, Painplay, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sub·space (n.): the state of a submissive’s mind and body during a deeply involving play scene. Producing a sort of trance-like state due to the increase of hormones and chemicals, the submissive starts to feel out-of-body, detached from reality, and as the high comes down, a deep exhaustion. Most submissives require aftercare while returning from subspace.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s been too fucking long since they had some peace and quiet. They’re both itching for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Have Inhaled You

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into [русский ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4248559) by cigarette smoke/amzng_pnck.

When the hotel room door finally shuts between them and the outside world, everything goes eerily quiet. The music and people and constant noise all feel worlds away. They’re both damp with sweat. They’re both high on adrenaline. They’re both exhausted.

They face each other, Gerard leaning against the door and Frank in the middle of the room.

“Finally,” Frank breathes.

“Finally,” Gerard agrees.

It’s been too fucking long since they had some peace and quiet. They’re both itching for it.

“What do you want?” Gerard asks, palms flat against the door. Frank knows he won’t engage until they’ve had this conversation. Limits, boundaries, requests, details.

“Plug. Belt. Paddle. Spanking. Choking. I want you down my throat. Jerk me off at the end.”

Gerard sucks in a deep breath and nods. His fingers look tense where they rest against the door. “Yeah, okay.”

“What do you want?” Frank asks, because this is how the exchange always goes.

“Don’t go too far under. I need you to stay with me.”

Frank tries to imagine it. He always goes so far under for Gerard it’s a wonder he ever finds his way back up. “Okay,” he says. “You’ll have to help me.”

“I will,” Gerard promises. “Soft limits?”

“Slaps to the face.”

“What would it take?”

Frank exhales a shaky breath at the thought of things getting that far. “If you need to get me out.”

“Anything off the table for tonight?”

“No sensory deprivation or humiliation. No leaving me alone for longer than a minute.”

“Okay. Safe words?”

“Traffic light. Green, yellow, red.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

And just like that, the mood changes.

“Take your clothes off,” Gerard commands. “Look at me while you do it.”

Frank starts undressing, eyes unwavering. The big worn Abercrombie hoodie he always wears after shows. The semi-clean Springsteen T-shirt he threw on after shucking his stage clothes. The cosy blue sweat pants that are too loose around the waist. The green boxer shorts he’s probably stolen from Mikey. His black Converse sneakers. A pair of argyle old man socks given to him by a fan. When everything is in a neat pile on the desk, he stands still in the middle of the room, waiting.

Gerard watches him for a few moments by the door, then snaps his fingers and Frank drops immediately to his knees. He sits on his heels, knees spread wide, arms clasped behind his back. He feels a twinge of discomfort as he settles into the posture. It’s been too long. He’s out of practice.

“Eyes to the floor,” Gerard instructs and Frank listens to him dig around suitcases and move around the room. He hears the sound of water running. He takes a deep breath and tries to stay present, tries to focus, tries to settle into the play. He relaxes when he feels Gerard behind him, his leg solid against his back. He hears the belt buckle being undone, the belt sliding from loops and finally feels it brush against his arm. Gerard wraps the leather around his torso, under his chest. He presses his arms as far back as he can and feels Gerard tighten the belt around them, effectively pinning his arms in that position. “Okay?” Gerard asks, and Frank nods.

Gerard runs one hand gently through Frank’s hair and he leans greedily into the caress. Gerard’s hand slides down his cheek and jaw and comes to rest around his throat. There’s no pressure yet, just the heat of Gerard’s palm against the skin and Frank’s steady breaths.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Gerard asks and it’s an entirely unnecessary question. Frank is always good for him.

Frank swallows thickly and Gerard’s palm tightens slightly around his throat. “Yes,” he breathes out. “Gee, please.”

“I’ve got you,” Gerard says gently. He folds Frank forwards until the side of his face is pressed against the hotel room carpet. His legs are still spread widely apart and his ass is in the air. His shoulders are drawn behind him and secured with the belt. His hip flexors are already aching. He won’t be able to take much in this position.

“Okay?” Gerard asks again, and Frank nods.

Frank hears Gerard pick up the paddle. He bites his lips in anticipation and tries not to brace himself. He breathes hard as he waits for the first strike. He feels the air move several times, hears Gerard turn the leather over in his hands, but the blow doesn’t land. His breath sounds harsh even to his own ears. He fights the urge to beg Gerard for it, to ask him to get the first one over with, to fucking do something already and put Frank out of his misery. But this is all part of it-- Gerard sets the pace, Gerard coils him tights and lets him loose, Gerard brings him down and pulls him up.

When the first blow lands, Frank has almost forgotten what he was waiting for. His breath rushes out of him in a broken cry and the impact feels like it goes through his entire body. His ass feels like it’s on fire already, and he knows Gerard’s still just warming up.

“One,” he gasps, and he wonders how many he’s going to get tonight. “Two,” “Three,” “F-four,” and “Fuck, five,” follow quickly. He feels wrecked already, body oversensitized and nerve endings screaming. The adrenaline rushes like electricity in his veins and his heart pounds a violent staccato against his ribs.

There’s a prolonged break between “Fuck, five” and “Six.” Frank doesn’t know how much time passes. “Seven” follows with a particularly vicious blow. He screams into the carpeted floor and realizes he’s already lying in a pool of saliva. “Eight” is a treacherously soft blow and he knows “Nine” will be-- _oh fuck, excruciating._ He pants harshly, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut, bracing himself for “Ten.”

It doesn’t come. Instead, he hears a plastic click and feels Gerard’s fingers rub against his hole. He feels like weeping at the soft, gentle tenderness of Gerard’s fingers. A finger pushes in and crooks against his prostate and he thinks he might already be crying. He pushes weakly back against Gerard’s hand and moans when he feels another finger sink in beside the first. The touch feels startlingly at odds with the burning of his skin. When his fingers pull out, something hard and unyielding presses against his hole in their absence.

Frank knows without asking that Gerard has picked their biggest one, that he’s holding the heavy, tapered black plug in his hand. He pushes it insistently against Frank’s hole, presses against the resistance of the ring of muscle and Frank feels the stretch grow nearly unbearable. “Gee,” he says warningly, but Gerard just keeps pressing the toy inside of him. Frank winces and forces himself to relax. “Gee, I can’t--”

“I’ve got you,” Gerard murmurs, maddeningly patient. He squeezes Frank’s cock once on a particularly hard push and the plug slides entirely in. The pain and pressure and shock are nearly overwhelming. “I’ve got you, Frankie.”

Gerard pulls away from him entirely and Frank pants, doubled over on himself, saliva dripping from his open mouth. He’s a shaking, moaning mess already and they’ve barely gotten started.

When “Ten” finally comes, it’s so painful Frank feels dizzy with it. His ass feels brutally full and the skin on the backs of his thighs feels raw. He feels a heavy sense of relief settle over him. Ten. A solid, even number. Ten. He tries to get his breathing under control and hopes he’s not still crying.

Gerard pulls him back into his original posture by the belt and Frank’s thighs ache at the skin on skin contact. When Frank looks up at Gerard, his eyes are warm and dark and grounding. “Still with me, Frankie?” he asks, and Frank nods.

Gerard gently wipes at his face with a wet wash cloth and kisses his temple. “You’re doing so good,” he coos. “So good.”

Ten. It’s over.

Frank leans back into his embrace and takes a few deep breaths into his stomach. Gerard runs his nails gently over the inflamed skin on his ass and the back of his thighs. His hand skates up his sides and across his torso and then down to scratch playfully in Frank’s pubes. Frank moans at the contact and tries not to thrust his groin against Gerard’s hand. He can’t tell if he’s hard or not; his entire body is humming with sensation.

When Gerard pushes him back down again, Frank realizes with a sudden rush of horror that it is most definitely _not over._ Gerard pushes his face into the wet spot he made earlier on the carpet and Frank hears him pick up the paddle again. _No, no, no._

Gerard leans in to breathe against his ear. Frank tries to look at him, tries to push down the rising sense of panic in his belly, tries to remember why the fuck he asked for this. Gerard licks his lips and the sound of it crackles in Frank’s ear. “Twenty more,” he whispers, and Frank feels the panic explode in his body. He can’t do twenty. He can’t.

He visualizes the orange of a traffic light and takes a few deep breaths. He swallows the anxiety down and wonders hysterically if he’s going to say it. The words don’t leave his mouth, but Gerard seems to have understood anyway. He gently runs his hands over the nape of Frank’s neck and breathes “Take your time.”

The respect and patience in his voice is all it takes for Frank to release a few shaky breaths and get back into position. “Okay,” he says finally.

“Eleven,” “Twelve,” “Thirteen,” “Fourteen,” and “Fifteen” come in rapid succession, brutal and jarring. Frank screams, completely overwhelmed by the immense pain of each blow and the accompanying panic. “Sixteen” brings him over the edge and by “Seventeen,” he’s sobbing into the carpet. It’s too much, too fucking much, but he fights the urge to let it pull him under. Gerard wants him to stay with him.

Between “Eighteen” and “Nineteen,” Gerard takes a moment to twist and push at the plug in his ass and Frank whimpers pathetically. It presses deliciously against his prostate and he feels wracked with emotion as Gerard plays with it. “Twenty” becomes much easier to take.

After “Twenty,” Gerard gets up and moves about. Frank enjoys the sweet moments of respite as he lies in the pool of saliva. His eyes are blurry with tears and his throat feels hoarse. When Gerard says, “Here,” Frank gets himself off the floor with great difficulty and knee walks over to where Gerard is standing. He’s taken his clothes off and Frank has an overwhelming need to feel his skin against his own. His cock is heavy, hard and full and Frank wants it in him, anywhere, now.

When he brings the wash cloth to Frank’s face again, Frank leans into it and lets himself be cleaned off. His ass and thighs feel like they’re crackling with electricity and he feels drugged by it.

“Still with me, Frankie?” Gerard asks again and Frank nods.

“Good,” Gerard says, and he pulls Frank’s mouth onto his cock. “Eyes on mine.”

He sets a slow pace at first, pushing himself as far in as he can, but letting Frank breathe in between thrusts. Whenever he’s unable to suppress his gag reflex, Frank feels the convulsions go through his entire body as it tries to expel Gerard. He gasps and heaves for breath and Gerard just keeps going, pressing himself balls deep into his throat on every thrust. It takes every ounce of focus Frank has to keep from gagging at every thrust. Gerard fucks into his mouth, one hand around his throat and the other on the back of his head. Frank feels tears and thick spit run down his throat and chest. He keeps looking up at Gerard throughout, at his dark eyes and bitten lips and furrowed brow.

Soon the pace is punishing and Frank can barely breathe as Gerard relentlessly fucks into him. He feels dizzy and drunk and everything in the world is Gerard’s cock in his throat and Gerard’s dark eyes fixed on his. Pain is everywhere, amorphous and constant and overwhelming. His knees are aching and the pressure in Frank’s ass feels excruciating. When Gerard pulls out of his mouth and comes on his face, Frank holds his tongue out and heaves for breath. He keeps looking at Gerard as he rubs his spent cock over Frank’s face, smearing come and spit everywhere.

When the wash cloth resurfaces, Frank closes his eyes and lets himself be cared for. He melts against Gerard’s hand and everything feels soft and beautiful and safe. His body goes slack and he slumps forwards against Gerard’s thighs. He hears Gerard say his name. He says it once more. Frank feels like he’s buried under a hundred blankets.

“Frankie?” Gerard says again, and Frank opens his eyes. “Frankie, stay with me.”

Frank looks at him through hooded eyelids, feeling confused and wrecked and exhausted. “Mmm?” he manages.

“Frankie. You okay?”

“Mmm,” he repeats.

“Look at me,” Gerard says, and Frank feels immediately centered when he sees Gerard’s alert eyes. Everything comes into focus again. “Hey, there we are. I thought you were going to stay with me today?”

Frank knows Gerard will already know the answer to his question, but he says it anyway, “I’m okay.”

“I know you are,” Gerard murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of how much you can take. You’re being so good for me.”

Frank smiles to himself and lets Gerard move him back into position. Gerard presses his face back into the ever expanding wet spot and Frank goes willingly, boneless and loose-limbed.

“I’m going to give you all ten in one go, is that okay?”

“Mmm,” Frank murmurs in response.

“Words, Frankie.”

“Yes,” he breathes, and, “please.”

The next ten blows feel like one prolonged beating and Frank can’t tell where one ends and another begins. He registers faintly that he’s sobbing, that his ass feels like pure electricity, that every bone in his body is singing. He feels like he’s floating. When the movement stops, his arms are freed and he’s laid back onto his back. He closes his eyes and lets his arms fall to his side and lets the sun shine on him.

He hears his name again, faintly, from somewhere else in the world. He doesn’t know how much time passes before he hears it again. He feels warm and soft and safe. His body is moved upright, and he wraps himself around soft skin and rests his head on something pillowy. “Frankie,” he hears. “Frankie. Come back, Frankie.”

He lets Gerard gently guide him back to into awareness and when he opens his eyes, he’s nestled in Gerard’s arms and they’re in a hotel room. “Hey you,” Gerard says, smiling. “Not so good at the ‘staying here’ part, are we?”

“Gee,” Frank mutters weakly and leans up to brush his face against him. “M’here.”

Gerard kisses him softly and Frank lets himself be kissed. Gerard’s hand rubs down his torso and wraps around Frank’s soft cock. He strokes it gently and the rush of sensation hits Frank like a punch in the stomach. His ass and thighs are burning and his ass is stretched unbearably around a fat plastic device and his shoulders are sore and fuck, Gerard’s hand feels so fucking good.

“You okay?” Gerard asks and Frank moans out a “Yes” against his lips.

“I love you so much,” Gerard whispers. “You’ve been fucking incredible tonight.”

Frank bucks shamelessly up into Gerard’s grip. “More,” he gasps, and when Gerard’s hand stops, he groans at the loss.

Gerard maneuvers them back against a wall and pulls Frank over his lap, ass up. He takes a few moments to admire his handiwork, what Frank imagines are welts and bruises marring the skin of his ass and thighs. Every inch of skin his fingers graze feels devastatingly sensitive.

“How many do you want?” Gerard asks and Frank doesn’t understand what he’s asking. “Frankie. How many times do you want me to spank you?”

Oh fuck. Frank can’t possibly take anymore. He wants to call it off altogether, or say something cowardly like “One,” or “Five,” but for some fucked up reason unbeknownst to himself, he says “Twenty.”

“Twenty?” Gerard asks, clearly hesitant. His hand stops where it’s been stroking his aggravated skin. “I’m not sure...”

“Twenty,” Frank repeats.

“I’ll give you ten,” Gerard compromises, “and then we’ll check in.”

The first ten are merciless and broken up by fingers carding through his hair, caresses between his shoulder blades, pushes and twists of the plug and sweet, affectionate murmurs from Gerard. Frank keeps both hands flat on the carpet and tries his very hardest not to buckle under the onslaught.

When Gerard asks, “Can you take more?” Frank moans an unequivocal and utterly debauched “Yes.”

Gerard wraps his hand around his throat. “Color?”

_“Green.”_

The last ten are quick, short, sharp and intense. Gerard keeps his hand tightly wrapped around Frank’s throat, cutting off his air supply so he feels devastatingly dizzy. Frank can feel where Gerard’s cock is hard again underneath him and he presses himself wantonly against it. “Fuck me,” he moans when Gerard’s hand stills.

“No,” Gerard says shortly and Frank whines shamelessly.

“Please, Gee, I need to feel you, please, I want your cock inside of me, please--”

“Hey,” Gerard whispers, and his hand tightens menacingly around Frank’s throat again. “We made an agreement. That agreement did not include fucking. Now on your back please.”

Gerard pushes him off his lap and he collapses bonelessly on his back. The carpet chafes brutally against his sore skin, but he can’t help but spread his legs wide and revel in the sweet respite of not having to hold himself up anymore. Gerard gets between his legs and strokes at his cock. Frank’s head falls back against the floor and a litany of gasps and moans and pleas spill out of his mouth. Gerard keeps his left hand on Frank’s cock and uses his right to disentangle the black plug. Frank moans at the shift in pressure and bucks up into Gerard’s hand.

“Deep breath,” Gerard warns and Frank feels an excruciating pain go through him when the plug is pulled out of him. The widest part of the plug feels like fire on its way out. He closes his eyes and tries to ride it out. The accompanying tensing and bucking and grinding reignites the pain from the paddling and spanking and he feels overcome by the overstimulation. His cock feels like it’s going to explode and there are fingers in his ass and oh god, they’re pressing against his-- Frank loses whatever shaky grasp he had on himself and plummets deeply into the abyss that’s been threatening to swallow him all night.

He hears his name again and it feels like he’s underwater. Movement and sensation and pleasure and pain all stop and he feels himself floating blissfully in a slow current. He wonders if this is what heaven feels like. He hears his name again and forces himself to come back up. Gerard. He promised he’d stay with him. When he opens his eyes, Gerard’s looming over him with an amused smile.

“Come back or I won’t let you come,” he says and Frank tries to wrap his head around what’s happening. Gerard runs his hand gently over his cheek and kisses his slack mouth and then everything in Frank comes alive when his palm descends in a vicious slap to his cheek. Pain and pleasure and something else entirely bloom all over his body and he moans out “Oh fuck, Gee, fuck, please.”

“What do you want, Frankie?”

“Make me come, please make me come, please make me--”

Gerard gets a hand on his cock and what feels like half his hand in Frank’s ass and Frank unravels violently, coming all over himself and Gerard and what feels like _the entire world._

In the quiet moments that follow, Gerard wipes them both down with a damp wash cloth, then pulls the comforter off the bed and wraps him up in his arms. He materializes a water bottle and makes Frank drink half of it. He presses his mouth to Frank’s forehead and lets him come back to himself. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, the world slowly coming back into focus around Frank while Gerard just holds him patiently and whispers sweet nothings into his skin. “So brave,” and “so good” and “so beautiful.”

“Shit,” Frank says after a while, when he’s reoriented himself a bit. Every part of his body feels used, sore and aching. He feels blissed out and completely exhausted. “Shit, Gee.”

Gerard laughs. “Yeah, that was pretty intense. How are you feeling?”

Frank thinks about that for a while, tries to organize the jumble of feelings inside him into a coherent thought. “Safe,” he says finally.

“Good. You are.”

“I’m sorry I kept going under. You asked me to stay with you and I...”

“Yeah, you’re a bit of a painslut,” Gerard says with another amused laugh. Frank smiles at the sound, feeling something warm and affectionate and devastating spread across his chest. He feels utterly euphoric and contained and loved. “But it’s okay, I don’t want you to apologize for that.”

“Thank you,” Frank murmurs gratefully. “Hey Gee?”

“Mm?”

“I think that’s the sweetest beating I’ve ever taken.”

“Jesus fuck, Frankie,” Gerard says affectionately, kissing his cheek softly. “Let me know when you think you’re okay and we’ll shower and put some Arnica cream on you and put you to bed.”

“Mm,” Frank says, and he knows Gerard will wait with him for as long as he needs. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ["Bloodstream" by Stateless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3b1CDLsiGU) and [this picture (NSWF)](http://skij.tumblr.com/post/99398071126).
> 
> [tumblr](http://jiksax.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/jiksax) | [email](mailto:ifckfairies@gmail.com?Subject=Hey%20girl)  
> 


End file.
